Dark's Corner
by Baka Shojo
Summary: [Shounenai] Dark's corner in Daisuke's mind. What does he do there? DarkDaisuke


**Disclaimer:** I'm nothing but a fan. So this is _fan_fiction. Not the real thing.

**Warnings:** Stalker! Dark, Humor, shounen-ai, author's babbles, etc.

* * *

Have you ever wondered what Dark does in his little corner in Daisuke's mind? What's inside his little place? Well, as junior interviewer slash detective (not really), it is my responsibility to tell you! 

Dark Mousy, the all time thieving hero, is actually a stalker.

Yeah, you heard right. Dark's a stalker.

As simple as it sounds, it's true. A thieving stalker is never good. Who knows what he stole from Dai- Ahem, I mean the object of his obsession! Like I said earlier, what's in his little corner? What possessions did Dark take from our favorite little redhead? It's hard to describe, so I'll just show you. Follow me to Dark's door, okay?

…

……

I never thought that Dark'd use cameras to ensure his privacy (did you?). I suppose we have to go back to the living room of Daisuke's mind, shall we? Next time I see him, I'll help you guys to ask Dark if you guys can visit his corner.

Now, since we're all settled down, let me tell you a story. I'm not good at storytelling so bear with me, 'k?

Once upon a time, wait. It wasn't _that_ long ago. One day when I was still young (now that's better), I woke up feeling adventurous. I opened my eyes and they landed on my DNAngel manga collection (proudly from 1-10). My mind instantly asked the question that started this rather pointless talk: what does Dark do in his corner? I made myself appropriate and willed myself to Daisuke's mind. Upon entry, I arrived at a dim hallway. A door was on each side of me and a name was engraved on each one. One said _Daisuke_ while the other said _Dark_. If you can't really picture it, think of the Yu-Gi-Oh manga (when the dude with the key thing "trespassed Yami's soul".) **1**

Okay, back to the topic. I've often been called an emo (by my older brother), so following that belief; I chose to open the door with _Dark_ on it. When I entered Dark's room, I was shocked beyond belief and blinded by the color or rubies.

Photos of Daisuke lined the wall. Innocent pictures of Daisuke's childhood. Sweet photos of his kindness shown to children. Sad photos of when Daisuke's father wasn't there to celebrate his birthday. But there were also erotic pictures! I saw a picture of Daisuke touching himself in the showers! I wonder where Dark got that photo.

Hung on the ceiling was an enlarged school photo in a heart-shaped frame. Roses circled around it as well. I was scared when I saw a kiss made by lipstick was on the glass.

Stolen pictures of clothing were hung in large glass cases. They were obviously treated with care. Little descriptions were placed on the glass.

Used utensils like pencils and spoons were also locked in cases. The glass was larger and the box that held them showed off all its protection. The security used would've made even Satoshi impressed.

Frightened to see what else there was in the there (think of what the bedroom would look like since this is actually the living room of Dark's corner), I ran straight out, leaving dust in my wake.

So you see, I have proof that Dark is a stalker and I help answered your question on what Dark does. He stalks our Daisuke. But better not tell him I said _our_ Daisuke, okay? He'll slaughter us and bring us back to life just to do it all over again if you do. Oh wait! Before you go, I see Dark.

_Dark-kun! Look over here! I have some guests._

Dark comes over and looks you guys up and down, checking you out. Inwardly, I giggled. A Daisuke-crazed Dark just checked you guys out! But let's ask Dark to bring us to his room, ne?

_Dark-kun, can we go to your room?_

At first Dark shook his head in a denying manner. I would've pouted but I decided to try again.

_Dark, I know your secret. Let my guests and me into your corner or I'll tell Daisuke. You wouldn't like that would you?_

I don't like bribing hot bishounens but this was important. Dark just nodded furiously, fighting off a blush that was starting to creep into his ears. He turned around sharply and led us to his corner.

The rest, you guys can imagine. I already told you what I saw. Now you can wonder if you stole something from Dark or maybe took photographs with Dark standing in front of the naked Daisuke photo I talked about earlier. Or you might have become my assistant and help me write an article about Dark's stalking tendencies. Whatever you like, just think of it.

* * *

**1** Haha. It sounded like I insulted him. I didn't mean to, but I forgot his name and what his little key is called.

A/N: This is too long to be a drabble, I just realized. But oh well. How do you like it? This is the first time I deliberately tried to write humor, not letting the words control _me_.


End file.
